tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Psychomantis108
Welcome to my talk page, note that I archive my posts every twenty messages or so. Problem with archiving messages Okay, so, I was going to archive 20 of my messages, but it looked a bit weird, so I tried to re-archive them. After that, I accidentally archived three messages into a second archive. I tried to fix it, but, of course, I archived a message into a third one. Do you know how I can fix it? HolyWyvern (talk) 17:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Resignation Alright, thank you. Once again, my apologies for my aggressive responses in the CMod thread. Anyways, unless I recieve any messages in my TP within the next while, I suppose this is my official leaving of the wiki or whatever. Ciao. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Jorane Lorwel and Dunlammus Tyrael? Hey. I saw a link on Dunlammus' page that led to Jorane's page. I'm sure that it's obvious, but I can't quite see it. Do they have some sort of connection? Also, I edited the page and added a few screenshots. HolyWyvern (talk) 22:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Jorane the Badass I knew that sharing characters with you would be a good idea! Not only Dunlammus is a pussy, he turns into a badass god! Also, do you know why the wiki is acting so strange? My profile pics are disappearing every five minutes and I can't do anything other than roleplay. It's weird... HolyWyvern (talk) 22:36, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Jojo You're welcome. Also, there's a picture on Jorane's page. I think I know that picture from somewhere. Was it from Dark Souls? And by the way, I'm going to post a picture of Dunlammus' timeline. From the time that he was a Chimer 'til the time he was a Daedric Prince. HolyWyvern (talk) 20:35, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind helping me navigating through this Wikia? I want to start a roleplay or join one, but I'm really bad at all this. I need help. Lilybugg (talk) 14:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox Battle Royale Hey Psycho, I recently came across this site and I think it would be pretty fun to have a Hunger Games season with characters from the sandbox. This would differ from the Arena because it would not be the users that decide the winner, it would be randomly generated. I was thinking about setting this up maybe in the weekend and posting it in the blogs, taking screenshots from the site to post here. We can have each of the 12 districts represent a different canon, and users of that canon can decide the two characters that will be entering the Battle Royale. We can have it be one male and one female just like in Hunger Games, so there is some variety. For deciding the character, we could have a blog in which users can nominate characters to participate. What do you think? 13:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Before I go... Hey Queenie. Before I properly go and have my 3-7 day break (if you don't know about that, then read my latest blog.) I just wanted to let you know that I am not dropping out of any roleplays, and that you can take control of any of my characters while I'm gone. I don't think I should hold you up, as I don't make much impact on RP. Hopefully you and the others understand my reasoning. I'll see you soon, and thanks again. Yours truely Sithy Sithfanjedi (talk) 22:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Important Subject Hey, Psycho. It's been a while. I didn't really intend to come back to this wiki, unless there was an important reason to. I think this is one of those times. Recently, HDS talked to me about you (or one of the other Admins; he didn't specify) requesting he'd participate in some meeting with the other admins, or something of the sort. He was very very worn out when he told me. As of late, he's been dealing with a great deal of stress, frustration, and other things. He really does not have the energy nor the time for whatever meeting it is. Due to his current status, he sees this prompt as an additional stressor. Please, don't bother him with any more of this, at least for the time being. For now, just consider me as your point of contact with him, and only contact me if it really is a very important matter that really concerns HDS or myself (or if you're just responding to this message). My thanks, T8 the Gr8 (talk) 20:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't necessarily mean don't contact him for anything. It's just that he's really stressed as of late and such. He actually was kinda neutral on me contacting you; he didn't see it necessary but he didn't think it would hurt either, far as I could tell. Maybe the whole 'going through me' isn't such a great idea now that I think about it. As for whatever the subject matter was, I don't really care since it's not my business. But I know that whatever it was stressed him out a bit (likely through no fault of your own. I'm sure it wasn't intential). He gave me limited information and I had to presume a bit. Regardless, yes the more heavy-handed stuff probably shouldn't be brought to him unless he says he actively wants to participate or whatever. Unless it really needs his word on the matter, I'd suggest not bothering him with it (however in the future, that might change and he might want to be more active. I dunno). Thanks for your understanding (this was all written while I haven't slept for an extended period. Might not all make sense... contact me again if you have more questions I suppose). T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! So, I didn't think I was going to do this, but I decided why not... A few months before I returned here, I was nervous. Nervous that I just wouldn't fit in, and that I would feel like some sort of outcast. To say the least, I was wrong. You and the others have made me feel so welcome, that I actually feel the need to repay you xD. I haven't been the luckiest guy in the world, and I try to forget bits of my past. But I always know that I have this place to go to, and you guys for help. So, I am deeply grateful for everything you've done for me, and I cannot wait for more misadventures :P. (Sorry for getting soppy!) From the one and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 00:24, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Datadragon As you may know or not, Datadragon has gone off to serve in the army and won't be on the wiki for the forseeable future. As such I think we should, for the time being, remove his moderator flag and find a replacement. When he comes back he can reobtain his position. What do you think? 11:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) So I cannot send messages on Chat Every time I try, all it does is drop down a line. Considering this piece of garbage - a Hudl - is all I have, I'm really struggling to find an alternative. I've been searching for over an hour, but no solutions are coming up. So I'm just writing to ask if you have anything, anything whatsoever, to help me fix this issue. This is becoming a real hindrance, and is kind of stopping me from one of my duties [ I cannot warn people on chat who are near to breaking a chat policy] Thanks again Sithfanjedi (talk) 21:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Off-Topic Publishing George, your majesty, I have a question. I would like to create a gallery of sorts to which I will place a link on my page. This gallery would include my poems. Both RP Related and unrelated. If this is allowable, any help and direction would be much appreciated. However the point of this is to inquire of its allowance. Thanks, Voth Yol Arhk Kun! (Dragon) (talk) 16:24, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Fallout Radio Hmmmm, newsworthy stuffs. U'll have to think on that, so next time we're in chat together we can talk. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 23:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Next time in chat? Hey, Next time you're around in chat, I need to talk with you if you can. DaedraBother Me Here 00:18, March 3, 2016 (UTC) A Letter Dear George, As I approach swiftly my first six months of being here, I reflect upon the contents of the time. Upon reflection, I most notably see the help, care, and genuine friendship you have prvided me along the way. With these thoughts in mind, I wish to thank you for all of your endearing gifts you have bestowed upon me. I don't know what the future holds, but I look forward with great intensity to many more days of time here. Thanks again, Dragon Voth Yol Arhk Kun 20:15, March 13, 2016 (UTC) JayJay's Bizzarre Adventure Bless you. Bless you so much, Psychomantis. You have my permission, and I hope I can use it soon. Thy Traitor of Holyness (talk) 00:03, May 6, 2016 (UTC) The Life of Dunlammus, and the Second Coming Hiya. Before I gave up on RPing in this wiki, I made a few things for Dunlammus. One of which is a line of screenshots, showing the life of Dunlammus. It can be found in the link below. The other is an MS-Paint made map of Tamriel during the "Second Coming", which was going to be a roleplay heavily based on that thing I'm writing on my blog. (Which I've given up on) The link can be found below. Ascension - http://i.imgur.com/V8jarJz.jpg The Second Coming - http://i.imgur.com/AwC30wN.png You probably won't, but if you have any questions/ideas, you can always ask. It was actually going to be both. The story was going to be a starter for the roleplay. It was going to begin with a guy finding a statue of Jorane containing Dunlammus' spirit, which was imprisoned after all Dunlammus-related RPs before the Fifth Era or Sixth Era. Thy Traitor of Holyness (talk) 18:22, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks mate. I'm looking for new wikis to put all of that in roleplays. If you wish to do so, you can take my ideas and put them here. SO ANYWAYS! My plans were the following: After the events of The Legend of Nirn, Aubeanic Reign, Reign of Chaos and many other roleplays, Dunlammus had been imprisoned under the Red Mountain, in its very core (as shown in his timeline). His body stuck in the fire, and his soul trapped in his monument. Dreamwalking had been leaked to all of Tamriel, and beyond. However, instead of it being used for evil, it was being used for good, curing phobias, nightmares and others. All of this while technology was a HUGE thing. However, recently, his soul has been trying to escape, and others have been witnessing this. Many races were caught by this statue's extreme power, and turned into hollow shells. These hollow shells were named "The Forbidden", which were spread all across Tamriel. A certain nord, named Gostaauf Winter-Spear, went out to seek this statue, to see if it was true. Surprise! It was true, and he got caught. He was named the Forbidden Memory, and given the authority of becoming the leader of the Forbidden. Dunlammus escapes, and takes over Morrowind and part of Black Marsh. He destroys almost all of Tamriel, and everything turns to ruins, a shadow of what it once was. These parts were turned into The Ruined, a large faction of pacific people that try to make a living off of a ruined Tamriel. The dreamwalkers weren't happy with all of this, and are trying to fight back Dunlammus' army, the Tyrael. But to do this, they must go across Elsweyr, Valenwood and Blackmarsh, as well as try to fend off The Ruined. Dunlammus noticed this, and blocked their path with a few Forbidden prisoners, who rebelled against Dunlammus, as well as their king. They turned into their own faction. While that happens, the Dreamwalkers colonize Alinor, turning it into their base. The roleplay was about the Dreamwalkers trying to defeat the Tyrael, and the Forbidden trying to take over everything, just plain out eliminating existence. They see the world as an error. The Tyrael are trying to reshape everything, while the Ruined want to protect their territories. In the map, every little thing that's white belongs to the Forbidden. Thy Traitor of Holyness (talk) 18:31, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunate Aggravation Solution Dear George, I hate to ask such a thing, but there is a particular user who is the bane of every RP i create. If it is indeed allowed to 'ban' someone from joining my RP, please let me know. This user posted a CC and immediately began writing and posting without approval, has in the past superceded my flow of events with nonsensical posts, and is currently doing this now. I don't want to have to do this, but I feel I have no other options now. Sincerely, [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 14:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) So for RoC... I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind if you progressed my side on, or if you would rather have me just take that strain away from you. Either way, thanks :) Sithfanjedi (talk) 22:59, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Hey, George, so it's been a while. Almost three months since I said goodbye. I know it's been a while, and I'm truly, truly sorry that I left in a hurry. A lot of stuff was going on in my life, and I barely had time to breathe, much less think. I had so many things I wanted to say to you, and now that it's Thanksgiving and I have time, I will. I know what I did, leaving without any forewarning, was wrong. And I'm sorry. You were a great friend, and you never failed to make me laugh, no matter what was going on. Sure, we had out arguments, our fights, but everything always turned out alright in the end. I loved RPing with you; I still do, in fact, and I hope that one day I'll be able to come back and RP with you again. I miss you so much. I miss you, Shilly, Emma, Jo, and so many others. Going through life without having this place to turn back to and use as some safe haven, where people would always listen and appreciate my ideas, has been awfully hard. I love you, George, you're like my brother. I'm really sorry if you hate me for leaving. Happy Thanksgiving (in the US anyways), Sunny Need to talk to you before RoC conclusion I will be purposely going out my way to be in chat more to try work out something I wanted to do for the Tharn showdown. Whenever you could go on would be great Sithfanjedi (talk) 23:34, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Avaliable to come into chat? Are you able to come into chat now? If not, I would appreciate it lots if you could let me know when. Sithfanjedi (talk) 00:00, December 11, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Shille's Contestants Daireg and the Crimson Archer Shille Shine the Batsignal 20:34, January 29, 2017 (UTC) GAY Tourney I choose Niklaus Le'Vire and Caius Titanborn [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 20:47, January 29, 2017 (UTC) DB's Yammers Goriyn Mortis and Hafnir Lion-Eye I know the wiki pages are small rn but I'm workin' on it! Gay characters hey - I haven't quite decided my characters yet, but would like you to make a character in Skyrim for me. Male, 26 years old, Imperial mother and Redguard father, a scholar and traveller - probably clean shaven or a slight stubble. Wearing Faendal's farm clothes or the tavern clothes and some boots. Don't have many preferences over his looks, but if you make a few with slightly different features so I can just go for one I like best. (if you want some forewarning, my two characters will be two of Decentius Al-Achel (this character), Calvus or Lyria.) Thanks a bunch, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:25, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Golden Ash-Yam Tournament I nominate two runts from the litter of my chars. The ageless Scion and the carefree mage. "''What becomes of warriors without their leader? Warriors who lose their cause?" - Valkorion [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:16, January 29, 2017 (UTC) What a GAY old time My nominations are: Emperor Darius I and his trusted bodyguard Caesar Autrus. 23:02, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Golden Ash-Yam Tournament I have been awaiting this second chance. I nominate my most powerful Character KNK and my heavily modified dwarven centurion, the second incarnation of Yagrenac: Yagrenac II. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 23:15, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Due to your GAY request Well, if really given a choice, I totally would nominate my actually (offensively and stereotypically) Badass Camp Gay character Thavian Icelight . But he has no picture so nah, I can't go with that selection. Although if you are interested how he looks, you can always search up Yazoo from final Fantasy, and he looks that way except with more make up. A lot more. Thus, I might as well just nominate some weak ppl. I don't know. Eh ... what about Celestine Fontaine. Or eh Sylarys Steelfang , if ya don't want me to reuse Lyrissa Syphre who I quite like a lot. Or maybe I should nominate myself. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Seraphim|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ Send a Bishojo! 03:21, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Ash Yams made of Gold Considering the fact that I only have pages for three of my characters, my nominations weren't tough to pick; Dunistair and Andurin Nemanil will be duking it out. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none RE: I finally did it! AAA AH A HH HH H HH HH THEY LOOK GREAT THANK YOUU Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 23:52, February 1, 2017 (UTC) No Homo, but... ...these characters are totally GAY! Here ya go, lovely ;) Arik Morgan and Diana Draci SunnyWuzHere (talk) 00:37, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Golden Ash-Yam Forgive me for being late, mind if I nominate Helvian Traven and Moon Presence? Mhazard (talk) 18:07, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Decentius Al-Achel Hi - could you use http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/File:20170203182741_1.jpg for his pic in the Golden Ash Yam tournament? thanks, Pel Hey man, is there a way to change the User blog's title? I created a Blog called "Leirmat's Races, Stats, Background and explanation of Magic". But as I write about the Attributes etc.. I realized the blog will get too long if I squeeze everything in... so I feel like changing it to just Attributes and Race explanation.ZhugeQuanqiang (talk) 18:27, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey man, wassup. Need you to help me delete my 3 blogs. I have found the balance but I realized my blog is in one big mess. I have left a message on all my blogs that needs deleting to help you identify.ZhugeQuanqiang (talk) 08:43, March 23, 2017 (UTC) It's alright now, I got someone else to do it for me. Thanks ZhugeQuanqiang (talk) 17:18, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Regarding stuff on New Imperia... I have 2 questions that you could possibly answer... 1: Is there a system similar to Reign of Chaos in which one of the participating RP'ers of the RP would be able to put forth a side-arc en route to the main story? 2: If the answer to Number 1 is yes, does anyone currently have any plans to use Namira as far as you are aware? 'DaedraCome On Down!' 23:01, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Namira's Nudes Thanks. I'm not gonna pull the trigger on it just yet, but I do plan on having it later on down the road. Thanks again! :) 'DaedraCome On Down!' 00:14, May 18, 2017 (UTC) New Imperia Hey, I've been reading up (at least on the most recent parts of it) on New Imperia, and I was wondering if you wanted me to take over Maria, for if you ever use her? It's completely fine if you want to control her, I just wasn't sure what your plans are. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 18:18, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey George! Hey, when you get on tomorrow, do you mind if I could see you in chat for a moment? Or on steam? I got some things I'd like to discuss regarding New Imperia and I'd rather them not be open on a talk page :) 'DaedraCome On Down!' 13:10, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Golden Ash Yam tourney Hello Just in case you're wondering and me making myself clear, no, I'd rather not sign up in any Golden Ash Yam tournaments next time and in the future. I honestly do not like any form of popularity contest and will never have any interest in joining one, just as how one of my characters have been signed up without my prior consent. [[User:HambleBee|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:12, June 24, 2018 (UTC)